Eva
by J. Marguerite
Summary: Hehe... bad title, but I use the title of the songs I use. Anyway, another song-fic, with Johnny breaking into Devi's house... I gave it a higher rating for violence.


A/N: Okay, I must warn you I wrote this after having absolutely no sleep the night before, being as there is something living under my bed, is making me rather edgy. That, and I had a nap earlier in the day. I'm also quite sick right now, and have a fucking exam tomorrow on my speech... NOOOOOOO... Okay. By the way, the song I used for the previous song-fic was Jewel's 'Foolish Games'. I really love Old Jewel, not this New Skanky Jewel... Heh...

Disclaimer because I have the urge to put one in: I own nothing. The Thing under my bed owns my mind now, along with my sleeping habits. I also don't own this song. Orgy owns this song *^^* hehe.... I love Orgy... My favourite band *^^* --- Look at the crappy face, people!

Johnny's dark eyes stared out one of his boarded-up window of his house, his hands wrapped tightly around his knees. He was... well, confused. and more than confused. He had pretty much shown his true, naked feelings for Devi and... well, she hadn't thrown him out of her house... And she hadn't gone and ordered him out of it... He had let himself out. Yet she had thrown a mug at him. And yelled at him. So that made him utterly confused. Picking at a loose thread of his pants, Johnny's face twisted into thought, his mind full of unanswered questions.

__

You know I've started to grow since you've been away,  
Lately, it's scarier not knowing what's become of you. 

  
It had been over a week and a half since the incident at Devi's apartment, and he hadn't heard from her since. Not that he expected to, of course. He just... well, Johnny wanted to hear about her. He had even half-expected her to appear on the 6:30 news, and tell the world that he was begging for forgiveness despite the fact he tried to kill her. Johnny hung his head, and ran his hand over his bony knees, his eyes closed. Reverend Meat had begun to yell at him, his mind being filled with his loud, booming voice. Trying to block it out, he pressed his hands against his ears, pleading quietly for silence. 

  
_Are you proud of me now, I can't tell  
I'm not as fearless as you._

  
Standing up, he began to pace around the room. He could feel the burger boys' eyes on him, as he spun around on his heel, and began walking in the opposite direction, his head still hanging low. 

'What the hell are you doing?' Reverend Meat cried out, his voice seeming to pierce Johnny's eardrums. 

'Walking...' the murderer replied, his voice a mumble. 

'You're thinking about that girl... What's her name? Dave? Deni? De-' 

He was cut short by the low voice of the adult. 'Devi...' he sighed softly. 

'That's right, Devi. Stop thinkin' 'bout her. She's not worth the trouble. Just slice her throat, and get her off your mind'. 

'I can't.' Johnny uttered softly, leaning against a wall. The truth was, he was actually scared to hurt her again. Well, try to hurt her again. He was scared he would lose the only touch of love he had in his life for nearly two decades, and he would never see it again. 

  
_Still I pretend that you're still standing by,  
To show me wrong from right,_

  
Running a hand through his hair, he frowned. What time would it be? Three o'clock? Four o'clock? Most people died in hospitals between three and four o'clock. That was apparently the time when humans were most vulnerable. He wondered why most wars weren't started then... Shaking his head to try and stop his political thoughts, he bit his lower lip, and ran his hand over the wall. 

'Meat...' he began slowly. Fuck, he couldn't believe he was about to ask this. 'Should I go see her?' 

'See her? Devi? Why the hell are asking me this? She's only gonna cause you trouble. 'cording to Greek and Roman mythology, the gods sent women down on this planet to cause men trouble... looks like it's coming true for you'. 

  
_Never got a chance to say goodbye.  
Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind, forever and never let this go._

  
Ignoring the piece of 'advice' that was given to him, the man headed for the door, grabbing one of his knives from his collection which lay thrown around the floor while he did so. Shoving his jacket on roughly, he picked his keys up from atop a crate, and held them tightly in his hand. Walking outside into the surprisingly humid night air, he pressed his lips together, and headed for his car. His front door slammed shut behind him, banging slightly as it did, the sound echoing down the silent streets. Jumping into the tiny car, he shoved the keys in the ignition, and began down the street. 

  
_Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind, forever and never let this go._

  
He wasn't sure where he was going, yet he was completely sure at the same time. His eyes remained fixed on the road, his heart beating and his breathing the only sounds in the car. Only one thing remained in his mind, however: Devi. He had to see Devi one last time. A feeling deep within him told him that things were about to change for both of them. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but something was definitely going to happen. For better or worse, he wasn't sure, either. Maybe both... Maybe neither. 

  
_I used to think you were crazy,  
When you were hooked to the screen._

  
Pulling into her street, Johnny sniffed lightly, his lower lip beginning to bleed from the amount of pressure he was putting onto it with his teeth. Running his tongue over it, he stopped biting it, and pulled onto the footpath, knocking over a bush as he did so. Grabbing his knife out of habit, he slipped it into his pocket, and hopped out of the car. Drawing in a deep breath, he stared up at the apartment building in front of him. _No time like the present,_ he thought to himself, as he headed up to the front door. Grabbing the handle, he gave it a shake. It was locked. Cursing under his breath, he looked about, and headed around the back. 

  
_But now they tell me that you're in a better place,  
But where did you go?_

  
Johnny wasn't one for breaking and entering... well, apart from his loveable neighbour, Squee, of course... And that one time when that man had a pair of boots similar to his own... and that girl- Mandy? Candy? Sandy?- that was singing a song whilst he was in the 24/7 and he couldn't get the lyrics out of his head... anyway, he knew breaking and entering was wrong, but he had a perfectly logical reason. He wanted to see the girl he loved. Jumping onto the stairs of the fire escape, he began up them quickly. 

  
_And I swear sometimes you're watching over me,  
Still I'd give the world for the chance just to see your face again._

  
He kept running until he was at her floor. His cheeks were flushed, little beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. Edging over to the window, he pressed his hands against the glass, and gave a slight push. Being as the night was surprisingly warm, Johnny figured that Devi must have kept her window open to let the air in. Slipping silently into the apartment, he glanced around. He was actually shocked to find himself in Devi's bedroom, her sleeping body curled into a tight ball up in her bed. 

  
_Still I pretend that you're still standing by,  
To show me wrong from right,_

  
A slightly gasp of air escaped his lips, as he walked over to her. Her purple hair had fallen over one of her eyes, her body twitching slightly as he took a step over to her. His hand was outstretched out to touch her cheek, when he heard a bang in the next room. His head lifted quickly away from his love, and to the wall. Frowning, he edged over to the door, and opened it slowly. Another bang was heard, and Johnny picked his pace up as he began into the next room. Peering into it, he realised somebody else was in Devi's house, and they weren't allowed. Johnny's eye twitched, anger beginning to fill him. 

  
_Never got a chance to say goodbye.  
Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind, forever and never let this go._

  
Grabbing his knife, he moved closer to the other person. The stranger noticed, as he turned his head. 

'You're not supposed to be here...' Johnny hissed, his knife raised slightly. The man didn't get a chance to scream as he had the blade shoved deep within his chest. Blood poured out from the deep wound, and leaked to the ground. Something slipped from the man's hand, and Johnny looked down to see it. Ignoring the thief's gurgling sounds as blood began to dribble from the corner of his lips, the killer crouched down to pick up the fallen item. It was a box, the lid askew on it from the fall. Pushing back the lid, he peered into it. Inside was Devi's valuables- a few pieces of jewelry, the usual- and also, a tiny, dried flower. 

  
_Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind, forever and never let this go._

  
It took Johnny to realise that it was the same flower he had given her on their first, and last, unfortunate date. They had begun to make their way from the cliff, when he had uprooted it, and shoved it into her hands. 'Here,' he had said. 'I didn't buy you a whole bouquet, so I guess this'll have to do'. She had laughed, and placed it delicately into one of her pockets. It was stupid, really, but Johnny didn't realise how sentimental it must mean to Devi. And it gave him new hope. 

  
_Now there's nothing left but time,  
Know that I'm following you._

  
The man by now had begun to crawl to the door, the knife still stuck in his chest. Storming over, Johnny kicked him in the side, and sent him sprawling on his back. The thief had begun to babble apologies, and how he didn't want to die. Ignoring him, as he did with most of his victims, he curled his hands around the knife, and struggled to pull it out. A noise echoed from the bedroom. Looking up at the door, he heard a soft pitter-patter of feet as Devi began down the corridor to see what the noise was. She appeared in the doorway seconds later. Dropping the box, he jumped away from the man, and ran towards the window that had been smashed from the man's entering, leaving the knife sticking rather horribly from his chest. 

  
_Eva's always on my mind and it makes me wonder,  
What happened to you?_

  
Jumping onto the windowsill, Johnny stole another glance towards Devi who looked like she was about to faint from terror, or grab the knife from the now-dead man's chest and shove it up his groin. Taking a deep breath, he began to climb down the window, and towards the ground. He thought idly about why the thief hadn't gone via the fire escape stairs._ Probably not very thief-like..._ he answered himself in his mind, as he landed heavily on the ground, and ran towards the car. 

  
_You know it makes me wonder.  
Still I pretend, _

  
Entering the car, he scooped his keys from his pocket, and stuck it in the ignition. He was about to drive off, when a thought crossed his mind. His lips twitched slightly, before he began to laugh loudly. Trying to compose himself, he turned the car on, and started the long drive back home, occasionally slowing down stop himself laughing and veering off of the road. As he turned onto the home stretch, he managed to stop himself long enough, to get out of the car, and enter his house without to much trouble. 

  
_That you're still standing by, to show me wrong from right,  
Never got the chance to say goodbye._

  
Dropping his car keys onto the crate from which he had picked them up from an hour or so earlier, his thoughts were broken by the one and only Reverend Meat. 

'Where have you been? Don't tell me you went to see... _her_?!' 

Johnny was amused by the figurine's sudden sound of disgust. 'Well, yes.' he answered, as he begun to hum a small tune, and began to dance around with an invisible partner. 

  
_Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind, forever and never let this go.  
Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind, forever and never let this go._

  
'What the fuck are you doing?!' the burger boy cried in outrage. Perhaps Johnny had finally cracked. Or maybe he had _been_ on crack. 

'Nothing...' Johnny sung out to him. 

'You're insane...' Reverend Meat growled. 

'Devi still loves me...' Johnny replied, still in the singsong manner. 

'Insane.' the burger boy stuck with. 'The Grecians were right- women aren't worth the trouble. They make you crazy...' 

'Greeks.' Johnny corrected him, as he waltzed his way into his kitchen to make himself a can of Skettios. 

  
_And never let this go away._

A/N: Wow. My insanity is getting the better of me. Please don't ask about all the political crap in this, I really need up to seven hours of sleep a night to function properly. No sleep and thing under the bed make Jay something something... Review goddamit!!


End file.
